


Ink Stains

by tibxrius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibxrius/pseuds/tibxrius
Summary: Sometimes Steve just needed a minute away from being paraded around like a show pony.





	

He hated these events, a small smile permanently pressed to his lips since his cheeks ached from beaming into the bright unrelenting flash of cameras as he shook hands and or stood at attention. He hated the trick and pony show, glass of water lifted to his mouth and suddenly spilling as someone jostled his elbow. Teeth grit, he brushed at the water trying to brush it off before it soaked into the fabric, eyes rolling upwards to see Bucky grinning at him and rolling his eyes. The expression sobered as Steve felt his mood shift gears, knew that the brunette had noticed even with fifty people milling about between them, his head leaning towards the door on the left side of the room before heading that way. The only thing that made him pause was grabbing Dugan’s arm and asking him to cover him, shoulder lifting with a helpless smile when he was asked if this was about a bit of skirt.

  
Not that Bucky got more than a foot in the door to the room Steve chose, fingers cuffing his upper arm as he yanked him inside and shoved him against the door, body pressing tightly against him as his teeth caught Bucky’s lower lip.

  
‘You don't mind a quick fuck, do ya Buck?’

  
Chucking at the roll of steel coloured eyes, Steve slid his fingers down to untuck the other’s dress shirt, working the buttons undone from bottom to top, lips brushing along the other’s jaw. This was better, much better, a low appreciative groan as Bucky braced his foot against the door to crook his knee, arching away from the door as he tried tugging Steve’s belt buckle to undo it.

  
‘Don't mind it, but why am I the one always gettin’ undressed?’

  
‘I like looking at you.’

  
It wasn't sappy, or Bucky would have boxed his ear, it was spoken as matter of fact, Steve’s fingers already dragging the suspenders over Bucky’s shoulders and burrowing his hands beneath the thin white shirt to press fingers into firm muscle under warm skin. Pausing a moment when the muffled murmur of voices passed through the door, he made a detour to lock it, smirking as he shifted his attention to Bucky’s shoulder teeth grazing against the skin. The entire evening had left him irritable and frustrated, not in this way, but since it was better than punching the next man who looked him over like a well bred dog they wanted to purchase or breed, he'd take it.

  
‘Not the door, Steve, I feel like it's gonna break when we start goin’ at it. I kind of miss when you were sickly, we broke less furniture…’

  
A sharp nod, because the last thing they needed was the two of them tumbling out onto the floor with a bang that brought everyone running to investigate. But he didn't move, at least not away from the door, kissing Bucky like he was trying to leave a mark on him that couldn't be scrubbed off, fingers moving down to grip his thighs and lift. Didn't stop him from grinding against him, blunt nails digging in through the slacks he was still wearing. Not the door, it was a bad idea, got it.

  
He didn't remember moving to the table, Bucky perched on the edge of it but moving up onto his toes, grumbling about layers of clothing and leaving faint marks on Steve's throat with teeth and sharp sucks that he knew made the blonde hot under the collar. Fingers tangling in the lighter coloured hair, he tried to take control of the pace, hips shamelessly rolling in time with Steve’s, breath hitching as a calloused thumb brushed across the head of his cock. Hadn't even noticed that his pants had been undone, shimmying in an attempt to help work them over his hips, hand sweeping behind him to clear away anything sharp.

  
‘Did you just-’

  
‘Not all of us can heal little scratches overnight, Stevie, have a heart.’

  
Dragging the other’s mouth back to his, Bucky grinned when he felt the dull ache of nails along his thighs, the cool air against his skin making him shiver, eyes squeezing shut trying to ignore the edge of the table against his tailbone. Steve wouldn’t drop him, if he was just a bit more adventurous he'd be tempted to see if Steve could last with nothing but his own strength and balance, his own enhanced endurance. Safer to keep that as a personal fantasy and not risk it.

  
‘I can't believe you keep gun oil in your pocket when you're going to a party. What the hell, Steve. Did you think someone was going to ask how quickly you could  
disassemble and clean your gun before putting it back together?’

  
‘If this were any other time, and my hands weren’t busy, I'd smack you.’

  
He was relatively sure the table could support their weight, it managed to withstand the constant beating heaped on it as men slammed their fists down to punctuate their point. Squeezing as his hand moved downwards he felt Bucky clench around his fingers as he thrust upwards, Steve's teeth sinking lightly into his hip and harder as the sound of a hushed whine reached his ears.

  
‘Wait, wait, I think I have half of our troops in Austria jabbing me in the back.’

  
Ignoring the half hearted squeeze of Bucky’s knees against his sides, Steve leaned forward and kissed him until he stopped complaining, sweat slick skin of his palm sticking to the map, forehead falling to rest on Bucky’s collarbone as he carefully built his way to a good solid pace. Letting out a curse as his hand landed on a few sharp edges Bucky’s squirming had shifted. He couldn't help laughing when he realized that part of the reason Bucky’s nails were scoring so deeply into his back was that he was trying to keep his weight off the table.

  
‘It's just a little prick, Bucky…’

  
The retort that had started to dart past clenched teeth side railed at a particular hard thrust that had his back sliding across the map which dragged a moan from him, arching upwards with a sharp bite against the skin of Steve's collarbone in retaliation before following the other’s lead.

  
Wincing at the sensation of Steve's tongue flicking across the slit once they were finished, his fingers threaded through sweat damp locks with a hum of amusement that was cut short as he was unpleasantly reminded of where he was practically sprawled out purring like a cat with cream.

  
‘Get off me you overgrown show pony.’

  
The bite just to the right of his belly button was expected, hissing sharply as Steve tugged away the under shirt he'd tucked beneath him to keep him from dripping onto Germany or whoever it was his ass was resting over.

  
‘How do I look?’

  
Head lifting briefly to give him a once over, Bucky shrugged. He couldn't be bothered right now, he felt itchy all over from these stupid little flags… He wasn't ready for the hand that grabbed his wrist to pull him upright, or the hand that cupped the back of his neck while the thumb played against the skin just behind his ear as Steve kissed him. Fingers moved to clutch at Steve's shirt only to find nothing but air as the man dipped away and stood straight to fiddle with his tie.

  
‘Good, you look good. Are you going to help me get this map back in order?’

  
Glancing at the map behind him, and to the floor, Steve groaned and started picking up the pieces as Bucky got dressed. Not that he was much help, other than handing Steve the pins he pulled from his back and hair, eyeing the map dubiously once he was finished.

  
‘You sure about that?’

  
‘Hm? Oh! Yeah, everyone’s back to where they should be, I should know I have to stare at it enough.'

  
‘Jesus…’

  
Running a quick eye over it, Steve rolled his shoulders in a shrug that was overly casual, fingers tugging at Bucky’s shirt trying to pull the wrinkles out.

  
‘It's alright, Buck. we’ll get it sorted out.’

  
‘Yeah, I guess.'


End file.
